Dino Crisis Reanimate
by Ryo Vascher
Summary: Two teams of special forces infiltrate a compound to retrieve a apprenctice of the young Dr.Kirk but find out that its not going to be as easy as they thought...


**Dino Crisis**

Reanimate

**Chapter 1: Insertion**

Static Crackled over the intercom of the helicopter, and the pilot's message carried loudly. "Alpha thirty seconds, get your gear and head to the doors!" The static cut off, and the men of Team Alpha set into motion, It was a five-man team that would enter into the island from the jungle. Team Bravo, a identical five man team would also be inserted into the compound but instead from the shoreline and then to the compound wall.

Major Hal Connors was the first to fully equip and arrive at the doors. He was the leading man of Alpha, a seasoned veteran, and had the true qualities of a leader. Surveying his men he looked at the two rookies who still remained in the back getting their equipment. A smile decorated his face for a moment as the two boys frantically grabbed the gear.

The team was fully prepped four seconds before they landed, each trooper hopping out of the chopper with weapons at the ready.

Moonlight filtered throughout the jungle that they cautiously made their way through.

"I can't see a damn thing…" Sergeant Fred Wilkins grumbled and squinted to see ten feet in front of him.

Private Ski Reynolds giggled, "Sir, permission to take point?" She asked stepping forward.

"Granted." Connors replied with a nod, then added, "But only because the sergeant is blind as a goddamn bat." The squad chuckled at his joke, but the humor faded as they spotted lights in the distance.

As they approached the one light multiplied into many, the outside of the compound had been located and now the mission started.

Bravo's chopper landed smoothly in a field only 40 yards from the compounds fence. Each member sliding down the drop ropes to the insertion point. Swiftly they set-up and the chopper flew off back to base.

Major Tom Griffith stood a moment watching the chopper fly off, and then started dishing the commands. "Lieutenant Ming, take Corporal Storms and Private Poe with you and make a perimeter search. Thirty feet wide circle, move!" The three soldiers marched out to carry out the command; Corporal Jade Storms remaining in the rear while the other two take point.

Sergeant Kyle Fargo broke the silence after two minutes. "Sir, shouldn't we just head to the compound? It was the objective…to meet with Alpha right?"

"Sergeant I am aware of this, but I would rather have a fall back area if everything goes to hell. Besides, Alpha wont be arriving-" He was cut off by gunfire about thirty feet away. "Fargo, stay her and radio Alpha, we might need their medic! I'll go check it out." Griffith sprinted out into the forest were the gunfire was coming from.

Hastily grabbing for the radio, Fargo pushed the button in and carried the message, "Alpha come in, this is Bravo team, we are being ambushed. I repeat we are being ambushed and in need of assistance." He stopped speaking as the sound of running neared him. The four soldiers from Bravo emerged from the tree line of the field. Griffith as in a fully run towards Fargo, while Ming and Storms were carrying Poe. He looked closer at Poe and seen the reason for him being carried, he was bleeding from a deep tear wound in his side.

Griffith leaped over the 3-foot sandbag wall and pushed Fargo aside grabbing the radio. "Fargo, cover those three!" Turning to the radio he screamed over the gunfire.

Team Alpha stopped as the radio crackled. "Alpha come in, this is Bravo team, we are being ambushed. I repeat we are being ambushed and in need of assistance." Reynolds was about to answer but Connors shook his head.

"They didn't say over, something happening…Wilkins, take Private Mushad and Corporal Jenkins over to where the call came from and-"

The radio crackled again, "Alpha!" It was Griffith's voice, bravo's commander, and he was in a full panic scream. "We under a attack by human size fucking lizards. Get your ass over here and assist! I don't know…we can hold them…ut…ere…. ming…fast!" The transmission stopped and every Alpha looked around worriedly.

Connor's raised his eyes from the radio to Wilkins. "Get over there and fast!"


End file.
